


Under Pressure

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G), wyomingnot



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, hence spoilers, it's all about season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teamy goodness and tragedy from season 4 all wrapped up in Queen and Bowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> wyomingnot - There seems to be a trend for artists of all stripes to say how bad/awful their work is. I'm not going to do that. I LOVE this vid. I hope you like it half as much as I do. Thank yous owed to my collaborator knitwritezombie, and my extra eyes - lauramcewan, linda3m, and twistedchick. All of you made this possible. <3


End file.
